


Dean Winchester Is A Pie Loving Bastard

by Professional_Zombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is tired and doesn't want to chase his husband, Cas might have to pry the pie out of Dean's Hands, Dean Winchester is adorable, Dean likes pie too much, Dean winchester is hiding, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, last night chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Zombie/pseuds/Professional_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel should always know to never make a pie and leave it unattended in a place where his husband, Dean Winchester, can get his hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Is A Pie Loving Bastard

Cas woke up. He checked his phone and saw it was only 2am, which is weird because he was missing the warmth of his husband. Cas looked over to the side and saw that Dean wasn’t even in bed. Cas grabbed his phone and texted his missing husband.

**Cas: Where are you**

A few seconds later, There was a ding.

**Dean: At Home**

Cas smelled bullshit.

**Cas: Where?**

**Dean: Downstairs**

Cas let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Cas knew where exactly Dean was.

**Cas: If I find that pie in the fridge missing, I will hunt you down**

A few seconds later, a ding determined Dean’s whole fate.

**Dean: Catch me if you can ;)**

Cas let out a growl. He was too tired for chasing his husband around the house, but he got out of the bed anyway. He slowly walked down the stairs. Cas should have known that making an apple pie for his sister’s birthday would be a horrible idea since his husband is a pie loving bastard. Cas saw the kitchen light on and a hope started to grow inside him. This whole silliness would be done and he could go back to sleep (after kicking his husband’s ass).

Cas entered the kitchen. Dean was nowhere in sight. A ding went on on Cas’ phone.

**Dean: You actually think that I would stay in the kitchen**

**Cas: You’re worst than Gabriel**

Cas didn’t know where Dean was. _Where could Dean have gone in this whole house?_ Cas thought. This was going to take forever. Cas looked around every part of the house. The living room. the guest room. Hell, their own room, but still couldn’t find Dean.

Cas was about to give up until he realized something. Why on earth is he making this hard for himself? Cas opened the Find My IPhone and turned on the alarm.

Cas heard beeping far away from where he was standing. He stepped towards the beeping and ended up in front of the door to the Garage. _“Of course,”_ Cas thought. Cas heard a ding from his phone.

**Dean: You are cheating!**

Cas rolled his eyes and open the door. Cas saw a figure ducked into a car. A 1967 Chevy Impala or Baby as Dean called it. Dean was hiding in his own car. Cas walked towards the car. Cas knocked on the driver window. Dean slowly got up from his hiding position. His brown hair was all messed up from sleep. Cas looked at the multiple freckles that dotted his face and the sleepy bags under his green eyes. There was pie crust all over his mouth. Dean rolled down the window and looked at his sleepy husband.

“Hey Cas,” he said.

“Dean..,” Cas said.

“You make wonderful pie, Honey,”

“Can I have some then,” Cas said; wanting to torture Dean somehow.

Dea’s lips tighten into a line as Cas smiled at him. Dean shook his head no; not wanting to give up his pie. Cas opened the car door of the impala and sat in Dean’s lap. Cas looked down at Dean and gave him a little smirk and his puppy eye’s, knowing that was Dean’s weakness. Dean had his cock-eating smile on.

“Can I have some,” Cas asked.

Dean looked Cas deep into his eyes and shook his head no. Cas rolled his eyes. _“Time for Plan C,”_ Cas thought. Cas put his hands on the sides of Dean’s face. He smashes their lips together. The kiss was deep and heated. Dean was kissing Cas back even harder, wanting to savor the moment. Cas put all the sex, love, and passion into this one kiss.

Cas pulled away from Dean and looked him in the eyes. There were tons of lust in Dean’s eyes. Cas felt Dean’s breath against his.

“What about now,”

Dean leaned forward. He moves to Cas’ ear. Cas felt Dean’s hot breath on his earlobe.

“No,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. Dean moved back and gave Cas the cockiest smile he ever had.

Cas might have to pry this pie out of Dean’s hands then.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr ](http://professionalzombie.tumblr.com) for many more.


End file.
